La Primera Vez
by Dark-Side12
Summary: "-Es nuestra primera vez, tenemos derecho a equivocarnos y así aprendemos juntas." One-shot. Advertencia, G!P Quinn.


**Hace un tiempo tenia como la curiosidad de escribir un G!P y como alguien especial me lo pidió pues aquí esta este pequeño y humilde one-shot. Y me di cuenta que no soy buena escribiendo esta clases de escenas jajajaja pero aquí esta y pueden dejarme sus opiniones.  
><strong>

** Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX y del señor Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

><p><strong>La Primera Vez<strong>

Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry se conocieron cuando tenían cinco años. Ocurrió cuando la familia Berry acababa de mudarse a Ohio y se presentaron con sus vecinos, los Fabray, ambas familias se hicieron muy unidas incluso cuando eran completamente diferentes. Para todos, Los Fabray eran la perfecta familia, rubios, cristianos, con clase y dinero, un exitoso abogado y una buena ama de casa con su pequeña hija única Quinn. Por otro lado los Berry eran una pareja gay y judíos, un asombroso cirujano plástico y un excelente maestro de Historia con su pequeña morenita, Rachel. Las diferencias de creencias no importaron y se hicieron muy unidos. Al igual que Quinn y Rachel. Ambas niñas eran como uña y mugre desde pequeñas, desde que se conocieron fueron inseparables, estudiaban juntas, jugaban juntas y a veces hasta dormían juntas. Si los niños o niñas se acercaban a Quinn la morena se molestaba, solo la quería para ella, y con Quinn pasaba igual, no quería a otros niños cerca de su mejor amiga. Sus padres veían como se trataban y como se querían sus hijas y no podían estar mas contentos, aunque siempre pensaron que algún día se despegarían un poco y eso nunca ocurrió. Con el pasar de los años se hicieron aun más unidas, eran las mejores amigas, confidentes, hermanas. Pero luego cambiaron un poco las cosas.

Quinn a medida que se hacia mayor notaba como sus sentimientos por Rachel crecían, amaba a esa morena y cuando cumplió los catorce años entendió que no era solo como amigas. Y ahora con casi diecisiete años estaba más que segura de sus sentimientos. La amaba. Rachel era su mejor amiga y sabía todo sus secretos. Todos. Incluso ese no tan pequeño que escondía entre sus piernas. Quinn nació intersexual y fue algo un poco duro para su familia al pensar que su pequeña princesa fuera así pero también fue algo que supieron superar y juntos lograron apoyar a su hija en sus momentos de confusión, era un secreto para todo el mundo menos para los allegados. Los Berry también sabían y apoyaban la condición de Quinn, en especial Rachel, ella amaba a la rubia tal y como era.

Cuando Finn Hudson invitó a Rachel al baile de bienvenida Quinn enfureció, ella no podía ir con él. Sus celos crecían cada vez que Rachel hablaba del chico hasta que un día explotaron, la rubia le confesó que la amaba, que siempre la había amado y que le dolía escucharla hablar así de otra persona que no era ella. Rachel en lugar de molestarse o algo se sintió feliz, ella siempre había disimulados sus sentimientos por su mejor amiga por miedo a ser rechazada pero no fue así, Quinn la amaba y ella amaba a Quinn, eso era suficiente.

Llevaban alrededor de seis meses saliendo, no se oficializaron como novias pero ellas decían que no lo necesitaban, aunque antes los ojos de todos eran novias. Sus familias en un principio se sorprendieron ante su anuncio de que estaban juntas, los Berry estaban encantados y las apoyaron pero en un principio los Fabray se negaron a aceptarlo y con el tiempo cedieron, ambos sabían que la felicidad de su hija estaría junto a una chica y no había mejor chica que Rachel Berry.

Un viernes luego de la escuela llegaron a la casa Fabray para su tradición de películas de los viernes por la noche. La única diferencia ese día fue que los padres de Quinn no se encontraban en casa y no llegarían en todo el fin de semana debido a un viaje.

**R.- Listas -** Dijo sacudiendo un poco el bowl lleno de palomitas.

**Q.- Bebidas y dulces listos. Falta la pizza -** La morena asintió.

**R.- ¿En tu habitación? -** Quinn dudó por un momento pero luego asintió.

La pizza llegó poco después y ambas subieron a la habitación de la rubia, colocaron todo sobre la cama y la pizza la dejaron sobre el escritorio. La película dio comienzo y ambas vieron la primera parte tranquilamente.

Rachel se estaba aburriendo y comenzó a molestar a Quinn, la rubia la ignoraba porque sabia que eso haría enojar a la morena.

**R.- Quinn... Quinn - **La jalaba del brazo **- No me ignores.**

**Q.- ¿Qué pasa, cariño? - **Dejo el bowl vacio en el suelo y volteó a verla.

**R.- Estoy aburrida -** Hizo un puchero y la rubia se lo borró con un rápido beso.

Rachel quedo insatisfecha con ese beso por lo que agarró a Quinn por los cachetes y la besó, sus labios se movían lentamente y se saboreaban tranquilamente pero luego la morena se atrevió a profundizar un poco y el beso se volvió apasionado y necesitado. Rachel empujó un poco a Quinn haciendo que se acostara y se sentó sobre su cintura con una pierna a cada lado.

Quinn sintió como su amigo se despertaba y comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, siempre que tenían sesiones de besos se ponían un poco calientes pero nunca llegaban a nada. Ella era virgen, sabia que Rachel también lo era y eso le causaba mucho miedo. Su padre le había dado "la charla" pero digamos que fue muy directo y detallista con respecto a la hora de tener sexo y eso espanto un poco a Quinn e incluso más cuando le dijo que si alguna vez lo hacia con una virgen la chica podría sangrar. La sola idea de hacer sangrar y herir a Rachel le aterraba.

**Q.- Rach... -** Se separó un poco al sentir como la lengua de su chica jugaba en su cuello **- Creo que debemos parar.**

**R.- ¿Hice algo mal? - **La rubia negó.

**Q.- Todo esta bien pero...**

**R.- ¿Tú me amas, Quinn? - **Rachel vio como su chica abría los ojos como platos.

**Q.- Por supuesto que te amo -** Dijo muy segura.

**R.- ¿No me deseas de esta manera? -** Quinn la miro incrédula. ¿Acaso no sentía el enorme bulto que tenia allí abajo? **- Siempre me haces parar.**

**Q.- Rach - **Levantó un poco las caderas para que sintiera el bulto que tenia en sus pantalones. La morena se mordió el labio, claro que lo sentía, llevaba varios minutos sintiéndolo **- Tengo algo de miedo, no sé como hacer esto.**

**R.- Yo tampoco pero es nuestra primera vez, tenemos derecho a equivocarnos y así aprendemos juntas - **Quinn la miraba atenta **- Por favor no me alejes. **

La rubia pestañeó rápidamente y en un ágil movimiento se colocó sobre la morena. Sus labios se volvieron a encontrar en un apasionado beso, se besaban como si la vida dependiera de ello, sus lenguas querían participar y ambas gimieron cuando estas se encontraron, sus lenguas se acariciaban lentamente y ellas se estaban volviendo locas. Quinn bajó con besos húmedos por el cuello de la morena mientras le acariciaba las piernas. ¡Esas piernas! Esas gloriosas piernas que tenía su chica y que se encargaba de lucirla con sus cortas faldas de rombos que en más de una ocasión fueron parte de sus fantasías. Le mordió el cuello y succionó aun sabiendo que dejaría marca. La ropa poco a poco fue estorbando, la camisa y el sujetador de la morena terminaron en el suelo al igual que la de Quinn. La rubia fue bajando por el cuello de la morena con besos hasta llegar a sus senos y se les quedo viendo por un instante y sintiendo como su miembro se endurecía aun más. Como si fuera posible.

**Q.- Son perfectos y hermosos -** La miró a los ojos **- Tú eres hermosa -** Dijo antes de bajar la cabeza y llevarse un seno a la boca.

Rachel gemía y hundía sus manos en la cabellera rubia de su chica mientras esta lamia, succionaba, chupaba y mordía sus senos. Quinn pasaba la punta de la lengua alrededor del pezón y luego lo succionaba, cuando terminó con uno le dio el mismo cariño a la otro. La morena llevó sus manos al trasero de la rubia para pegarla a ella y logrando que el miembro erecto de Quinn, que seguía cubierto por el jean, golpeara su centro húmedo por encima de la ropa interior haciendas gemir a ambas.

La rubia se separó un poco y se quitó desesperadamente sus pantalones quedando solo en unos bóxers negros mientras Rachel hacia lo mismo con su falda y reía por la desesperación de su chica. Sus cuerpos se volvieron a tocar y mientras se besaban iniciaban un lento vaivén con sus caderas. Ambas tenían las reparaciones agitadas y cuando Rachel logró meter su mano en los bóxers de Quinn y acarició tímidamente su miembro esta sentía que no podía aguantar más.

**Q.- Tócalo de nuevo -** Pidió separándose un poco y la rubia gimió cuando Rachel acarició nuevamente la longitud de su miembro.

Quinn se separó y le quitó la ropa interior a su chica, la tenia desnuda ante ella, era completamente hermosa, le besó abdomen y fue bajando lentamente pero la morena la detuvo negando y ella entendió. Se arrodilló junto a la morena y con sus dedos acaricio la entrada de su chica, pasando su dedo índice por sus pliegues y adentrándose un poco sintiendo toda la humedad de la morena. La penetró con un dedo haciendo que la morena gimiera.

**Q.- ¿Estas bien?**

**R- Si... -** Asintió torpemente.

Quinn metía y sacaba lentamente su dedo del centro de la morena y esta gemía mientras levantaba las caderas. Rachel torpemente la agarró por el rostro para besarla y le susurró

**R.- Te quiero dentro de mí -** Quinn abrió los ojos y su amigo pedida desesperadamente atención al escuchar la petición de la morena.

Sacó su dedo de la vagina de la morena y se quitó los bóxers, Rachel se le quedó viendo mordiéndose el labio, su chica tenia un excelente cuerpo y bien marcado y su miembro era igual de blanco que su piel, grande y grueso y muy firme arriba pidiendo atención, por un momento se asustó pero hizo esos pensamientos a un lado, su novia nunca le haría daño. Quinn se colocó nuevamente sobre ella, la morena levantaba las caderas y la rubia podía sentir toda su humedad cuando sus sexos se tocaban, se apoyó de sus manos mientras la besaba sensualmente y lentamente movió las caderas haciendo que el tronco de su pene se rozara con la vagina de la morena. Lo hizo nuevamente pero la morena ya no aguantaba, la necesitaba.

**R.- Por favor -** Casi suplicó levantando las caderas y Quinn se quedó en blanco.

**Q.- Yo... Ah... Eh condones -** Dijo rápidamente y la morena asintió. Quinn se levantó y buscó como loca en los cajones de su mesa de noches, estaba segura que su padre le regaló una caja y que estaba en algún lado. Cuando los encontró sacó uno y rompió el envoltorio, se lo colocó y volvió con la morena.

Rachel estaba disfrutando descaradamente de la vista, Quinn estaba desnuda en todo su esplendor y su pene estaba arriba y muy firme.

**Q.- Dolerá un poco - **Dijo mientras le abría las piernas y la morena asintió.

Quinn pasó la punta de su pene entre los pliegues de la morena para lubricar un poco y luego lentamente comenzó a penetrarla. La morena gemía del dolor y Quinn notó como sus ojos se cristalizaban antes de cerrarlos y apretarlos.

**Q.- Lo siento, de verdad -** Dejo de moverse y se inclinó hacia ella para besarla en los labios.

Quinn siguió en lo suyo penetrándola lentamente mientras jadeaba, Dios, no sabia que hacer pero se sentía muy bien. Cuando logró meterlo completo la morena gritó y ella se escondió en su cuello susurrándole que la amaba.

**Q.- ¿Te hice daño? - **Preguntó asustada al sentir como la morena sollozaba un poco.

**R.- Sácalo, sácalo -** Pidió y la rubia asustada comenzó a obedecerla pero a medio camino la morena la detuvo **- Espera, vuelve a meterlo -** Quinn hizo lo pedido y la morena gimió** - Deja que me acostumbre un poco -** Hizo una pausa y luego levantó las caderas** - Por favor muévete.**

Quinn comenzó a salir y a entrar lentamente de la morena, ambas respiraban con dificultad y la rubia por un momento se sorprendió, y sintió orgullosa, por su capacidad para aguantar cuando ya llevaba un buen rato sintiendo que estaba a punto de explotar. A pedido de Rachel los movimientos de hicieron más rápidos, la rubia se apoyaba con sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de su chica mientras salía y entraba de ella con rapidez y la besaba torpemente. La experiencia era exquisita, sus cuerpos sudorosos estaban completamente pegados y se rosaban en cada movimiento, estaban perfectamente unidas y ambas gemían de placer, sus movimientos se coordinaron, la experiencia que estaban viviendo en ese instante era increíblemente buena. Quinn salió completamente de Rachel y luego entró de golpe haciendo que la morena gritara fuerte y le clavara las uñas en la espalda.

**R.- Dios, Quinn... -** Gimió bajando las manos por la espalda de la rubia, envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de la chica y apretó su trasero logrando que la penetración fuera más profunda.

**Q.- Rachel siento que me vo... -** Susurró con la voz entrecortada **- Te amo.**

**R.- También te amo -** Dijo con dificultad para luego morderle el hombro.

Quinn sentía como las paredes de Rachel apretaban deliciosamente su miembro, la embistió rápidamente un par de veces cuando escuchó el grito de la morena y sintió como la vagina de Rachel se contrajo totalmente en torno a su miembro en el momento que su orgasmo la golpeó de lleno, la morena se estremecía bajo su cuerpo mientras se corría. Otra embestida lenta pero fuerte y profunda fue lo que bastó para que ella también llegara a su propia liberación, gruñendo se aferró a las sabanas de la cama y hundió su rostro en el cuello de la morena mientras se vaciaba en el condón dentro de ella. Varios minutos duraron así, abrazadas y recuperando el aire, la morena suspiró exhausta y totalmente complacida mientras acariciaba el cabello de su chica. Quinn salió de su escondite para que sus miradas se conectaran, la morena le retiró varios mechones húmedos de la frente y se sonrieron débilmente antes de besarse. Quinn salió tranquilamente de la morena que se estremeció ante el vacio, la rubia bajó la mirada a su ahora flácido pene y luego se sacó el condón y lo arrojó a la papelera para luego volver junto a Rachel y abrazarla pegándola a su pecho.

**Q.- Te amo, te amo -** Susurró.**  
><strong>

**R.- Lo sé - **La besó **- También te amo.**

**Q.- Déjame ver algo -** Se separó y le abrió las piernas arrodillándose frente a ella.

**R.- ¿Qué haces? - **Dejó de pensar cuando la mano de Quinn sin vergüenza alguna tocaba su centro y sus dedos se deslizaban un poco hacia adentro.

Quinn quería asegurarse, cuando salió de ella no había rastro de sangre pero aun tenia esa pequeña duda en su mente.

**Q.- Bueno, yo - **Se sonrojó volviendo a abrazarla **- Sabes que a mi me dieron "la charla" -** Hizo las comillas con los dedos y la morena asintió riendo por la cara colorada de su chica** - Y me dijeron que podrías sangrar.**

**R.- Estoy perfectamente bien -** La besó suavemente en los labios. Se besaron profundamente por unos minutos y cuando Rachel sintió como el amigo de Quinn tenia ánimos de despertarse se separó riendo y sintiendo una pizca de orgullo al saber el efecto que causaba en Quinn.

**Q.- Lo siento, ocurre siempre que estoy contigo y no puedo evitarlo -** Dijo completamente avergonzada.

**R.- Tranquila, ven aquí -** La abrazó fuertemente y la rubia se escondió en su cuello.

Ambas tenían miedo y nervios, ninguna sabían que hacer, eran muy torpes pero también era su primera vez, disfrutaron y aprendieran de ella. Ambas estaban satisfechas y felices, más porque lo hicieron con la persona que amaban.

* * *

><p><strong>Disculpen los errores y gracias por leer.<strong>


End file.
